Live Laugh Love
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: I Live, I Laugh, I Love all thanks to you. You are my wall, my solid foundation, you keep me stading when i fall.


**heyyyyy, i know not my ushual type of story, its from the game Poke'mon Ranger: SOA and i happent to love this game! there are only 2 shippings i suport for the character Kate, and this is one of them! The other one dosent hold may options for a storyline so... thus _ Live Laugh Love_ was born!**

* * *

><p><em>Breath remember to breath Kate, it's not like this has your whole future depending on this single Capture... Oh Arcues, BREATH KATE.<em>

"CAPTURE ON!" i call out, like i saw others do when I would wach them. I pull the lever on the Styler i was given to preform my task with, a small disk type thing glides out and starts spinning. Then The Man _thats the only way to describe him..._ points towrds me and a small yellow pokemon come rushing tawrds me, and inwardly im screaching with exitment, but outwardly im calm cool and colected. The yellow pokemon lets out a screach and begins launching atacks, thats my que to begin the capture. I lift the arm that holds my Styler the key to my new life and The Ranger School. As my arm reaches its point i begin to swirl my rist, causeing the disk to spin along with it. The disk leaves a trail of a soft blue glow, and after a few more flicks of the rist, with the ocasional interuption of the pokemon sending electric atacks, but never breaking the conection of the line, the pokemon lets out one last cry of admiting defeat, and The Man walks over to me.

"Yes.. Good... _Very _good" The Man wispers, his voice full of descreatness. His turquoise cap tilting slightly up only to reveal a small smirk playing on his lips. "Yes… It seems that you have the talent to join the inscrutably evil Team School… Muahahahaha…"

I raise and eyebrow "Now, while that sounds like great fun, thats not what i signed up for." i state, not enjoying his little rant.

"OH, REALLY! MR. KAPLAN" a enraged voice rang out. A woman with red hair and soft eyes walks into the Training Gym. "I would much appreciate it if you refrained from pretending this is an evil organization and not a school _in front of my students!_" She begins tapping her foot.

"Haha well, im just kidding, Mrs. April!" he squeed, slightly afraid of the slender woman looming next to him.

"Congradulations, Kate Bancroft" she says "You passed the entrance exam into Ranger Academy with flying colors! Welcome!"

It took me a few seconds to prosses this information, then all of the emotion i had been holding exploads out of my in one exited scream.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Class" Mrs. April greeted, while i stand outsiode of the room. "as i said yesterday, we will be adding an addition to our class today"<p>

"Is it a boy or a girl?" one person says. "Is it cute? Or ugly?" another asks. " you know, mabey that was where that screach came from.." that one made me giggle nerviously, which was a mistake, concidering the whole class turned to me, while Mrs. April begain ushering me into the room.

"Our new friend, Kate Bancroft, came here alone from Fiore to the Almia Region." Ms. April continued. "I understand she scored quite well on her entrance exam, so let's… What is it Keith?" a boy with a large grin on his face turned to Mrs. April and shurgged." why the big grin?" he didnt respond, and she sighed "anyway, Kate, you may take a seat next to Keith."

I walk over to the seat next to the boy she was conversing with, playing with a lose strand on my bracelet to aviod looking at anyone.

"Now!" Mrs. April continued "Kate, your no longer a transfer student, you are all my students, whom I wish to take pride in teaching!" she chears. "alright, i need someone to show Kate around, whos up for it?" she asks " how about you, Rhythmi?" she asks a girl with shining blond hair.

"Okay Mrs. April!" the chipper blond named Rhythmi. "ill show Kate around."

"okay then, i have some lats second transfer papers to work out, so free period, everyone make Kate feel confortable" she says with a undertone of athority obvious in her voice. _Yes, its going to be easy to be confortable when everyones stareing at me and asking me questions._

After a few seconds, I find myself the center of a circle of people. "Hey new kid," Keith says "I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu, like an hour?" he asks with a sly grin on his face.

"uhm no.." I say, my imfamous temper threatining to rise "more like a few seconds"

Keith is about to retort but Rhythmi steps in " ignore Keith, hes just being a show off, nnot to sound cocky or anything, but you should be paying atention to me" she says "sience im going to be showing you around, im not going to be a Ranger, Im going to be an operation, you i can help Rangers out" she passes a glance to Keith and wispers "and so i can order Keith around" Keith glares at her. "okay so this is the classroom" she dragges me out into the hall, then into another room, "and this is Mr. Kincaid's class"

Mr. Kincaid has a strick exresion playing on his face, but his cold demenur is shatered buy the golden blond loop of hair atop of his head, _pretending_ to be hair, as he glares at us Rhythmi quickly utters a appology and shuffels me out of the room. "how does he get his hair like that" i ask scepticly _it can't be real_.

"one word. _Hairspray_" she giggles and i join in with her. "wach out though, his per matto is-" as shes about to explain the man we are speeking about comes rushing out of his room.

"wait girls! "Remember, DONT RUN IN THE HALLS!" as he scurees back into his room me and Rhythmi look at eachother and burst into laughter.

"i guess that answers that!" i say through my fit of giggles.

Rhythmi nodds, then ushers me to another door "Ah th library, Also know as, Keith's nap room" to that we share giggles. Rhythmi shows me the rest of the rooms the staff room, the common room, the basement (which they didn't go into), the Training Gym where Kate met up again with Mr. Kaplan and his partner, Ms. Claire. ("Muahaha… It seems you have discovered Team School's secret hideout… Ow.")

When they exited the Training Gym into the sunny courtyard, however, they heard a shriek of terror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" They saw a plump woman in an apron surrounded by Bidoof, which were spreading out quickly.

"Janice?" The girls ran over to the woman. "Oh, thank goodness… All the Bidoof are running about _everywhere!_"

Rhythmi whispered to Kate, "That's Janice, the caretaker. She's like a mom to us all, though." Suddenly they heard Keith's presence become known.

" I was wondering what the noise was, New Kid, How about a contest? Person with the most bidoof wins!" his grin or smirk rather on his face.

I nodd "bring it Keith"

"you too, this isnt a game!" Rhythmi shreeks.

" oh calm down Rhyth! Its all for fun!" i sooth and she just smilies, i assume she likes the nickname.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

"CAPTURE ON!" We shouted, and we were off, our Styler tops spinning behind them.

The battle was on, and the courtyard seemed to be filled with Bidoof and light from the Stylers. At last, the fight was over.

We met up next to Rhythmi and counted their Bidoof.

"3, 4, 5… I got five Bidoof!" Keith announced. He turned to me. "You?"

"…3, 4. I got four." I said gloomily. Keith's face lit up. "WHICH MEANS I WIN! Oh yeah, who's the man, who's the man?" Rhythmi sighed.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." She said. "HEY!" Keith shouted. I grinned and held out a hand.

"That was a good game." I said, smiling. Keith stared at the hand uncertainly for a few minutes, but then took it and shook hands with me briefly. "Yeah." He smiled back. He hesitated for a moment, then said, "You're actually really good, I thought I was going to lose, Kate." my eyes widened.

"Did you just call me Kate?" I ask.

Rhythmi grin slyly. "Oh, you, Keith!" She said. "You actually made a point to remember Kate's name!" A pink flush appeared on Keith's face.

"eh, shut up Rhythmi" Keith grumbled.

"Oh! I forgot to show you one last place!" Rhythmi shreeked_ thats becomeing a habit of hers_ i notice. "Ascension Square!"

"Ill come with you girls" Keith says, as he grabbs my hand to lift me up, as i do so, we both flush a deep red, yet even in the heat of embaresment he dosent drop my hand, he drags me with Rhythmi jogging behind us. We go up some stairs and down some stair until we reach a large stone monument, of a Ranger's disk.

"thak you for chooseing Rhythmi's Ranger school tour! Please come agian!" she does a little dance where she kisses two figers and then does a peace sign. "hey guys, lets make a pledge, right hear, right now." I glance at her questioningly.

"the legend is, if you make afirm pledge with your friends hear, it will defanitly come true" Keith explains.

Rhythmi turns to me. "Kate, let's be good friends!" Keith rolls his eyes.

"Hey hold it there! Don't worry about Rhythmi." He says. He turns to me. "Be friends with me, ok?"

I look at them both nervously. Then I take a deep breath and say,

"Can't I be friends with both of you?"

The two were struck dumb. "It's just that I really like you both a lot," I continued on. "You've both been so nice and great to me! So, I would like to be friends."

There was an akward pause, but finally Keith said, "Fine."

Rhythmi smiled and said, "That would be good, but I don't know about redhead here…"

My eyes lite up, and then I say, "Then let's promise."

Rhythmi asks. "Promise what?"

"That we'll always be friends no matter what, and that we'll definitely fulfill our dreams of becoming Top Rangers and Operators." I say. I hold out a hand.

"Promise?" Rhythmi grins and puts her hand on top of mine. "Promise." They then both looked expectantly at Keith, who was blushing and looking away. Finally he sighs and puts his hand on the top.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *sniffle* that made me wanna cry, i dont know about you, but in my head, that was VERY emotional! :D<strong>

**Keith: ... its not a nice place to be.. ive been there *shudders***

**Me: *Glares* *Smirk***

**Kate: Oh Arceus, Keith you should run!**

**Rhythmi: *examins nails* theres no where to run...**

**Me: *snaps fingers***

**Rhythmi: *turns into rabid Pikachu***

**Me: Rhythmi type thing atack Keith!**

**Keith: NO!**

**Me: you gunna apologized? *smirk***

**Keith: IM SORRY DONT LET HER/IT EAT ME! *crys***

**Me: *snaps Rhythmi back*... you know come to think of it.. mabey Keith was right.. my mind is a dark and scary place... ;D**


End file.
